Joya de colección
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Por su trabajo siempre está cambiando de locación. Dónde vaya siempre conserva una fotografía como recuerdo, y esas fotografías permanecen en secreto del mundo. Dónde sea que esté, aparecerá una nueva musa para su trabajo. [El año de la abundancia/mayo]


**Las Chicas Super Poderosas no son de mi autoría. Tomo prestados a los personajes para y por diversión.**

**Este one-shot pertenece a la actividad propuesta por el Aquelarre: El año de la abundancia.**

**La temática utilizada para este mes fue: Pedofilia.**

* * *

La foto de esta misma tarde debe ser, sin lugar a dudas, la joya máxima de mi colección.

Poder verla en la pureza máxima de su cuerpo aún sin desarrollar, la fineza en sus jóvenes rasgos, el brillo que nadie ha extinguido de sus ojos, absolutamente todo lo que está relacionado con ella es perfecto, es hermoso y me hace sentir culpable por respirar el mismo aire que ella.

Hoy, por primera vez en los últimos cuatro años, he logrado tomarle una fotografía antes de verla tomar su baño.

Estaba tan nervioso por volver a casa y revisar mi cámara cuando la notificación llegó a mi teléfono que no fui capaz de esperar tres horas más hasta que mi turno terminara para conducir una hora más hasta llegar a casa y revisar, no, un suceso como aquel tenía que ser investigado en el acto. Con las manos sudando y el corazón latiéndome desesperado me levanté de mi asiento, caminé con falsa tranquilidad hasta el baño de caballeros encerrándome dentro de un cubículo. Fue necesario respirar seis veces en orden de recobrar la calma.

Aún en estos momentos estoy muy nervioso, la imagen sigue brillando frente a mí y pese a estar sentado en la tapa del inodoro, las piernas me tiemblan por la emoción. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la cámara instalada en el baño apuntando en un ángulo que capte su cuerpo al completo. Me tomó tres días completos colocarla ahí y asegurarme de tenerla en la posición ideal, camuflarla con el entorno para evitar sospechas y… bueno, disfrutar.

Realmente es toda una diosa oculta en el cuerpo de una niña, cualquiera podría darse cuenta con sólo ver su sonrisa. Mi precioso ángel. Mi musa. Mi adorada Blossom.

Ahora que he visto la fotografía me resulta casi imposible volver a mi asiento y sentarme a retomar mi trabajo. Es imposible concentrarme, hacer el intento de pensar en algo es más… es… no puedo hacerlo; no ahora que puedo coronar mi colección. Tendré que inventarme alguna excusa que me permita salir temprano, no debería existir ningún problema con el jefe después de todo sería la primera vez en cuatro años trabajando aquí.

—¿El estómago?— La secretaria alza una ceja con incredulidad, quejarse por dolor de estómago es una broma de niños pero, orquestada a la perfección hasta un adulto puede caer.

—Realmente no estoy seguro, me sentía perfecto antes del almuerzo y ahora… me rugen las tripas, me duele la cabeza, preferiría ir al médico y así evitarnos un problema mayor, ¿no lo crees?— Ella presiona los labios en una gruesa línea carmesí, ciertamente lo mejor es dejarme ir. Si mi mentira fuese verdad, eso significaría que la cafetería de la empresa no cuenta con la salubridad requerida y por ende resulté intoxicado.

—Muy bien, ve directamente al médico antes de volver a casa. Espero que para el día de mañana te sientas mejor.

Con una sonrisa recojo mi maletín del suelo avanzando hacia el elevador, una vez se han cerrado las puertas, alejado de su mirada llena de sospecha, sonrío ampliamente. La joya de mi colección, es un buen nombre para una buena fotografía. El pulso se me vuelve a acelerar al clavar los ojos en los números del elevador, verlos bajar me hace sentir el descenso más lento de lo normal, necesito llegar al sótano rápido y conducir a casa.

Si uno de mis compañeros me ve corriendo de esta forma a mi coche creerán que algo malo ocurrió, no está mal, eso reforzará la mentira sobre el dolor de estómago. Tras abrochar mi cinturón de seguridad reviso la guantera dónde guardo otra de mis más preciadas fotografías. Mi Blossom durmiendo en su habitación. Froto su mejilla con gentileza y enciendo el motor, mi amuleto de la buena suerte al conducir.

De alguna forma resulta absurdo lo fabulosa que ha sido mi vida desde que me mudé hace años, al ser transferido a esta rama de la empresa.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, dentro de dos días será el aniversario y se cumplirán cinco años.

Estaba realmente ocupado moviendo las cajas del camión al interior de la casa, los de la mudanza se encargaban de meter los muebles más grandes que una sola persona sería incapaz de llevar, así que eso era todo lo que podía hacer para ayudar meter las cajas. No tuve tiempo para prestar atención al vecindario o sonreír con falsa cortesía a mis nuevos vecinos. Nunca me han gustado las mudanzas, es el hecho de moverse bajo el sol abrazador lo que realmente me molesta.

Terminamos de descargar el camión cerca de las doce, por supuesto, los de la mudanza tienen horarios ajustados y deben terminar a cierta hora para lograr llegar a su siguiente destino, segunda razón para estar tan molesto, el resto de las cosas debía arreglarlas yo. Sin embargo esa parte ya no era tan desagradable pues no había necesidad de salir de casa, todas mis pertenencias debían quedarse en el interior. Pues bien, eso hice hasta las ocho treinta y cinco de la noche, ordenar mi nuevo hogar hasta dejarlo reluciente.

Lo último en ser ordenado fueron mis cajas de tesoros. Aquellas que con tanto esfuerzo he recolectado con los años, esas las puse con el cuidado que se merecían en los anaqueles del sótano. Apartados de cualquier estúpido que pudiera hacerles daño, después de todo, los coleccionistas somos obsesivos, ¿no es así?

Habiendo terminado esa tarea, a las nueve con cinco minutos, el timbre de mi casa me informó de una visita, el lugar estaba impecable y no había duda de que no estaría avergonzado de recibir visitar. Por eso abrí la puerta con una ensayada sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Eres más joven de lo que esperábamos… uhm… ¡Bienvenido al vecindario!— La pareja fue lo primero en lo que pude fijarme, por supuesto la esposa era quien me daría el discurso sobre lo lindo que era vivir ahí—. Yo soy Sara, él es mi esposo John y esta pequeñita de aquí— el movimiento de su mano me obligó a bajar la cabeza a sus piernas— es nuestra hija, Blossom.

Fue en ese preciso momento que mi corazón respondió antes de darme cuenta. Era la cosita más linda que mis ojos habían visto, por ese entonces mi Blossom no tendría más de un año, se aferraba con toda la fuerza de sus manitas al vestido de su madre, no pudo haber tenido mucho desde que aprendió a caminar y ahí estaba ella, observándome con sus enormes y magníficos ojos rosados indispuesta a sacarse el dedo de la boca.

—Mucho gusto, Sara, John y… Blossom— oh, cuanto quise arrodillarme frente a ella y alborotar su, en ese entonces, corta melena pelirroja. Fue realmente duro tener que extender un brazo hacia sus padres en su lugar para estrecharles la mano. Incluso ahora me duele recordar lo que hice—. Soy Brick.

Mi primer día en el vecindario dio inicio a la más larga de mis aventuras, cuando normalmente no me quedaba más de un año en el mismo lugar a causa del trabajo, conocer a mi Blossom hizo que por alguna milagrosa razón lo hiciera. Y sus padres, sus ingenuos y confiados padres facilitaron mi trabajo de una forma que no podrían imaginarse hasta que sea _muy_ tarde para ellos. A la mañana siguiente me invitaron a desayunar, me dieron un recorrido completo por la casa e incluso me dejaron entrar a la habitación de Blossom.

Pobres idiotas.

Durante esa corta visita pude investigar absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba saber del lugar. Ninguna de las ventanas tiene seguros, las puertas no son cerradas con llave porque confían en los vecinos, hay demasiados puntos ciegos en los muros para ocultar más de una cámara y lo más importante, la ventana en la habitación de Blossom da a un punto muerto en el patio, la cerca y la enredadera facilitan el proceso para trepar y colarse por la ventana sin que alguien pueda verte.

Ambos le entregaron a su hija al lobo sin darse cuenta.

—¡Brick! Llegas temprano el día de hoy, ¿todo bien en la oficina?— Preparo mi sonrisa al cerrar la puerta del coche.

—Buenas tardes, Sara. Todo bien, creo que algo me cayó pesado en la comida es todo, no te angusties ya he ido el doctor— la mujer del profesor Utonio es tan predecible, el simple hecho de ser madre hace que todas sus acciones se vean reflejadas en otras personas. Tener treinta y cinco años, por supuesto, no marca ninguna diferencia con ella.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso porque, verás…— se acerca a pasos cortos frotándose las manos contra las piernas—, necesitamos que nos ayudes a cuidar a Blossom el día de hoy, John y yo tenemos una cena con sus compañeros de la universidad y la niñera nos acaba de cancelar… ¿no tienes problema?

Reprimo la sonrisa con todas mis fuerzas.

—Claro que no, Sara, cuidar de la pequeña Blossom será como cuidar a mis hermanas cuando todavía éramos pequeños— ella sonríe relajando los hombros. Las madres pueden llegar a ser tan, pero tan ingenuas, diles que tienes hermanas menores y ellas alegremente te entregaran a sus hijas.

—Le diré que pase a tu casa en un momento, John y yo estamos terminando de arreglarnos.

—Sin ningún problema, Sara, sin ningún problema.

Gracias, es lo que realmente quiero decir. Gracias por ser tan estúpida y confiar ciegamente en las personas que son amables contigo y tu hermosa hija. Ahora sólo he de aprovechar esta maravillosa oportunidad que se me ha entregado.

Decido cambiarme de ropa antes de la llegada de mi Blossom, además de que puedo utilizar el viaje al piso de arriba para imprimir mi fotografía y colocarla en el lugar dónde siempre perteneció. Sara Bellum-Utonio, gracias a ti está noche finalmente podré ponerle un fin a la cacería que dio inicio hace cinco años. Podré disfrutarlo indefinidamente hasta el día en que la empresa decida transferirme otra vez.

Entrar al ático, sin importar la casa dónde viva, es una satisfactoria transición para mí, una dónde salgo del aburrido y tedioso mundo al que usualmente llamamos realidad para entrar a mi propio mundo de fantasía, uno dónde los colores siempre son rojo y rosa. La única habitación de toda la casa dónde la puerta está cerrada con llave, de esa forma cuando alguien pregunta puedo responder siempre lo mismo sin problemas; «es dónde guardo proyectos de la empresa.» Muchas personas comprenden mi "manía" por el control cuando ven el interior de mi hogar.

—Mi preciosa Blossom, muy pronto estaremos juntos y todo será perfecto.

Aunque en cuestión de minutos tendré sus suaves y esponjosas mejillas a mi disposición para acariciarlas todo lo que yo quiera, no puedo evitar frotar las mejillas de mis fotografías, la que le he tomado mientras duerme en su habitación, creyendo que está a salvo de cualquier cosa. Las de las fotografías familiares que he hecho de esos tres desde mi llegada únicamente ampliando la parte de mi interés, las más discretas de todas, tomadas mientras ella creía estar sola en el jardín jugando con sus muñecas. Todas y cada una de ellas son hermosas y muestran el crecimiento completo de mi Blossom. Cinco años de seguimiento.

Reviso la impresora cuando la lucecita me indica que todo ha terminado. Siempre guardo un formato más grande para la mejor de todas mis creaciones, su momento ha llegado.

—Toda una diosa, eres toda una diosa, mi florecilla.

* * *

.

Realmente es como si el destino estuviera de mi lado, todo salió de acuerdo a mi plan desde el momento en que Blossom se abrazó a mi pierna al despedirse de sus padres. Jugamos y vimos televisión hasta la hora de cenar dónde, sin sospechar nada, se tomó de un trago el jugo de manzana, en sus ojitos pude observar el momento exacto en que el somnífero hizo efecto, la caída de sus párpados y los bamboleos de su cabeza.

Completamente en mi merced hice con ella lo mismo que había hecho con tantas otras niñas antes de mudarme. Guardando cada minuto de ese especial momento en fotografía. Dibujos con luz que se quedarían conmigo hasta el fin de los días, justo al resto de mis cajas almacenadas en el sótano, tantas sonrisas y lágrimas que sus padres jamás volverían a ver, pero yo sí.

Minutos después de que Sara y John regresaron por su hija, todavía dormida y sin ningún conocimiento de lo que ocurrió, recibí una llamada de la oficina, era necesario volver a transferirme porque unos ineptos de otra sucursal jodieron las fotografías para el siguiente mes. Mi mudanza debía ser inmediata.

Esa oficial siempre dice que mi suerte va a acabarse pronto, pero yo no lo creo así.

Blossom, mi amada Blossom, que no recuerda nada y nunca lo sabrá me mira con ojitos tristes al ver el camión de mudanza frente a mi casa.

—¿Te vas?— Su madre trata de consolarla, acariciando su cabello.

—Me temo que sí, debo ir a otro lado a reparar los errores de otros— Blossom no entiende. No comprende porque de un día para otro me marcho. Pobre cosita, tiene seis años y es incapaz de entender el mundo de los adultos.

—Espero que vengas de vez en cuando, a Bloss le encantará jugar contigo de nuevo, ¿cierto?— La preciosa niña asiente, agita la larga cola de caballo regalándome su última sonrisa, no seré capaz de conservarla en mi colección, aún así, seré el último capaz de describirla.

—No quiero hacer promesas que no pueda cumplir, ya ves cuando vine aquí hice un día de viaje— Sara parece analizar mi respuesta, es posible que al lugar al que tenga que ir ahora sea más lejano y no se me facilite visitarlos.

El camión cierra las puertas de almacenamiento. Me despido por última vez de la criatura más perfecta de todas las que he encontrado. Cuando el sol brille en su ventana mañana, nadie podrá explicarse porque su preciosa hija no despierta, se preguntarán quien podría haberle hecho semejante atrocidad y por qué. Siempre se lo preguntan y hasta ahora no han encontrado una respuesta a esas horribles preguntas.

Butch, mi amigo de toda la vida y el hombre que siempre lleva mis preciadas fotografías en su camión, mira por encima de su hombro, Blossom nos despide con su diminuta manita.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Claro que lo hice. ¿La viste? Ha sido la mejor de las que he tenido— Butch silba al vacío.

—Han sido muchas, hermano— ocupa el asiento de copiloto en mi coche mientras sus trabajadores ponen en marcha el gran camión—. ¿Por la ventana de atrás, cierto? Dices que no hay seguros ni nada que me impida entrar.

—Así es. Son un par de ingenuos volubles, ni siquiera sospecharon cuando entraba a la habitación de su hija todas las noches para fotografiarla. Intervine su casa con cámaras y jamás se dieron cuenta— Butch sonríe buscando por el retrovisor a Blossom—. Las quité anoche, antes de que volvieran, así que no debería haber ningún problema.

—¿No crees que sea sospechoso? Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez…

Al avanzar, la figura de Blossom disminuye hasta perderse en la distancia. Hasta nunca mi bella musa, en el eterno sueño encontrarás paz a un crimen que jamás cometiste.

—Estoy seguro de que la agente especial Buttercup creyó que todo terminó ese día. El FBI nunca esperaría un retorno después de años de silencio.

Bubbles Winckerton, Robin Synder, Princesa Morebucks, Fanny Heath, Paula Rogers. Fueron las últimas doncellas en caer dentro de mi trampa mortal, entregarme la pureza de sus cuerpos para luego ser silenciadas eternamente. Si algo tienen en común todas ellas es su edad, cerca de estas fechas estarían cumpliendo once o doce años. Una gran cantidad de sueños terminados.

Y Butch, por supuesto, nada habría sido un éxito sino fuera por él. Puedo abusarlas, violentarlas y arruinar sus mentes sin dejar ningún rastro físico que señale mi dirección, sin embargo el daño mental es algo más difícil de borrar, con el tiempo aparece y los indicios terminar por hacer que la gente sume dos más dos. Aquí es donde entra mi amigo.

Dos chicos de secundaria con problemas en casa, situaciones difíciles para crecer y constantemente acosados por otros, en esas circunstancias nos conocimos. Cuando el cabrón de mi padre seguía vivo y constantemente abusando de mí, la llegada de Butch fue mi primera bendición por el destino, en la noche que vi por primera vez a Candy, con sus enormes ojos azules supe que todo había terminado para mí. Únicamente conservo una fotografía de Candy, en instante dónde su cuerpo se volvió mío y sus lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Butch, que recibía por lo menos seis palizas al día en el orfanato y dónde los guardias lo silenciaban para no decirle nada a los de servicios sociales, accedió a ayudarme a esconder a Candy en un lugar dónde nadie pudiera encontrarla. Ni siquiera al día de hoy.

—¿Quieres que la encuentren?

—No— ante su expresión sorprendida, aclaro—. Empecemos un juego nuevo, uno dónde las princesas desaparezcan de casa y sean incapaces de encontrarlas.

Butch sonríe aceptando mi propuesta. Viendo la televisión creía que los asesinos que trabajaban en pareja no funcionaban del todo, con los años he descubierto que sólo necesitan ordenar sus prioridades y así la relación funciona. A mi me gustan los niños. A Butch le gusta desollar la piel de los niños.

* * *

**Salutations gente de fanfiction.**

**He de reconocer que he estado muy ausente de aquí un buen rato, principalmente por cuestiones escolares, pero espero que ahora ya finalmente pueda disponer del tiempo suficiente para ponerme al día con mis compañeros y mis amigas del Aquelarre. Sé leeran esto así que lo diré: estoy escribiendo mis reviews en un documento a parte para comentar todas las historias al mismo tiempo, pero ya empecé a leerlas.**

**No tuve tiempo de participar en febrero y abril, tengo los escritos guardados así que los terminaré para publicar de cualquier manera, ya no como parte de la actividad, obvio, pero para sacarlos a la luz. **

**La inspiración me llegó luego de un súper maratón de Criminal Minds con mi madre. No es copia de ninguno de los capítulos, sólo se me ocurrió la idea de un asesino en serie que sea pedofilo** (porque claro no abundan en esa serie)**, también quise hacerlo corto para no correr el riesgo de extenderme y, otra vez, quedarme sin tiempo. Fue interesante ponerme un límite de cuartillas a escribir, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado.**

**No hay necesidad de recalcarlo pero lo haré de todas formas. NO apruebo la pedofilia, ¿quién carajos lo haría? Me parece realmente retorcido el asunto, tomé el tema porque al mismo tiempo me gustó el desafío personal, escribir sobre algo que me hace sentir incómoda. Bueno, el monólogo termina aquí. **

**LD.**


End file.
